<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6: Sorrow by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829241">Day 6: Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom'>LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Death is not described, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Werehog_Month_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6: Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chip was gone. And it was his fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark Gaia took his werehog form and he couldn’t beat it alone even in his super form. And now Chip was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should’ve been faster, shouldn’t have stopped moving, should held on to the power of the chaos emeralds longer, maybe he’d still be here, maybe he’d still be awake, maybe his wings would be flapping, maybe - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonic?” Tails interrupted his thoughts, a concerned hand finding his shoulder. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic swallowed thickly. “Yeah. Well no, but I will be.” He turned back towards his brother with a small smile. “Wanna take the Tornado back home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!’ Tails replied, already running back to the plane.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>